MLP FANFIC-OUR CUTIE MARKS FINALLY HERE
by Rosey877
Summary: Learn how Blank-flanked for way too long, Apple Bloom suggests something and they actually achieve what they really wanted and close their precious group. Will they find their true meaning of life?
1. The New Way

OK, this raised two ideas-When everyone looses their cutie-marks and when, The cutie mark crusaders are needed no more. This is the cutie-mark crusader one, It's kind of satisfying- hope you enjoy.

Sweetie Belle', Apple Jack and Scootaloo get their cutie-marks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Hey, guys Rainbow Dash helped me find a skydiving school!" Scootaloo fluttered to the school. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom sat on the ground, looking glum.

Scootaloo saw the vanishing figure of a sneering Diamond Tiara.

" Yay..." Sweetie B. said half-heartedly.

" She bullied you again...?" Scootaloo asked.

" It's getting pretty usual. Forget it," Apple Bloom sighed.

She had just been teased By Diamond about her blank-flank. And it was really embaressing.

" Well, uh... I got the sky-diving place right here!" Scootaloo smiled.

Sweetie Belle nodded weakly and Apple Bloom rolled her eyes.

"What? Don't you like to sky-dive!?"Scootaloo asked in frustration.

Apple Bloom hesitated. She knew Scootaloo loved sky-diving and she didn't want to hurt her feelings. So she settled on a better thing to say-whcih clearly told her frustration and grief.

" I'm tired of doing random things- let's just do what everyone's been telling us- wait." Apple Bloom said.

" If we just wait,maybe it'll pop out."

" You mean to... Forget about it?" Sweetie Belle looked puzzled. " Sure!"

Scootaloo frowned. " How's that going to help? If We wait and don't DO anything, we'll NEVER get it! You sound like Twilight!"

"Let's get it a try- Maybe if we should just do our hobbies-" Apple Bloom began.

"And the stuff we like!" Sweetie Belle contributed.

" To get our cutie marks." Apple Bloom finished." It's better than sky-diving."

Scootaloo groaned. But she said nothing. WHAT was better than sky-diving? Rainbow Dash's hours of research had gone to sheer waste.

RING!

The school bell rung loudly, and Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom trotted to class, gloomily, which was nothing compared to Scootaloo's annoyed grimace.

This new Cutie-Mark plan was too confusing for her. Would the cutie-mark crusaders be no more?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Sweetie Belle, will you pass me the pink spool of thread?" Rarity asked, looking sweaty as she fixed up a dress.

" Sure." Sweetie Belle said.

She nudged the spool to her.

" Darling, how's school going?" Rarity sewed a beautiful lace and inquired.

" In the pits."

" Bullying?"

"Yes."

" Oh dear!"

" But we're talking about our careers, now. I told Miss Cheerilee i want to be a designer just like my sister!"

Rarity paused. "the idea's perfectly alright just that...Is it really... your thing?"

" Miss told us we can do whatever we like!"

" Sweetie, there are loads of other choices. Don't you think... you will be good at something else?" Rarity knew this was good advice. After the disaster Sweetie B. had done with the frock for Fluttershy, it was clear she wasn't meant to be a fashion designer.

Sweetie Belle sighed. " I am good in lyrics- I wrote a song once."

" Can I hear it?" Rarity gulped. She was prepared for the worst.

" I will sing it to you- but after my shower." Sweetie Belle trotted to the bathroom. " I want to smell nice and fresh for Twilight's Unicorn Magic Party!"

Rarity nodded. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise- what if her little sister's voice was worse than... someone bad at singing?

Rarity sewed and used her magic to put three diamonds on the dress's front.

"Gorgeous." she said to herself. She looked at her cutie mark, and smiled. Suddenly she heard a crash.

There she heard Sweetie belle in the washroom jumping up and down in the tub, while cold water drenched her.

_Once upon a star,_

_I saw the Tsar,_

_I never had a better day...,_

_I was like NO WAY!..._

_Say!_

_How would you like me now?_

_Because I'm too busy for you..._

_How can anyone like THAT? how?_

_People who bear it... so fewww,_

_I can already see the tears,_

_What about our picnics of pears?,_

_what about our smilesss?_

_What about all the fun?_

_Miles of Miles of walking in the sun,_

_How we'll miss each other..._

_Forvever..._

_and everrr_

_How we'll miss each other..._

_Forever..._

_"is that her?" Rarity said to herself in a low voice. Her voice was BEAUTIFUL._

Rarity smiled. Her ears were going to have a lovely time. Who knew her little sister was so... talented?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Applejack, will ye' hurry?" Apple Bloom was restless.

A pony festival was to be held. Pegasus would enjoy together, learning to soar the skies and having fun. Unicorns would do spells and gossip. Earth ponies would have competitions and races and makeovers. The unicorn party head was Twilight. Pegasus was Rainbow Dash and her trusty assistant, Fluttershy and for the Earth ponies- AppleJack. Pinkie Pie was baking the treats with Mr and Mrs cake and just because Twilight was organizing most of it, she still planned the party fun. Fluttershy had the music settled and Rarity on the decorations and room-set up. Princess Celestia and Luna were going to make a short visit, to see the first annual Pony Appreciation Day Festival.

AppleBloom sighed as she lay on the wet grass, nestling against the rabbit who if AppleJack found out would be scurrying away in fright as HE had eaten all of Big Macintosh's juicy carrots.

" Wait! I'm wearing a new hat." Apple Jack's muffled voice came from the barn door. Suddenly she jumped out with a pink hat with a raspberry on it and an Earth Pony flag in her mouth.

" I am SO excited!"Apple Bloom yelled.

" Apple Bloom,it's better if you stay back..." AppleJack said slowly, dropping her flag gently to the ground.

"Why!?"

" EVERYONE there will be having their cutie-marks- so it'll be really embarrassing..."

" Oh."Apple B. ducked her head and a tear rolled out. " That's... just great,"

" No no! You can come! I was just-"

" Whatever. Thanks for warning me. I wish i had a long tail like Fluttershy to hide my blank flank."

AppleJack hugged Apple Bloom and suddenly the rabbit hopped away.

AppleJack shrieked. " That rabbit's got another thing comin! Come back 'ere ye' rascal!"

AppleBloom heard the moving of rusty wheels.

Then a huge cart pulled up with Granny Smith mumbling to herself.

" Come on, riper-snappers! We're goin' to be... *chew chew* late!"

And they huddled close on the cart, looking at the beautiful sightings as Big Macintosh ran, pulling the cart as fast as he could- which of course as Earth Ponies were strong, he could manage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sweetie Belle came out of the shower looking at her big sister, confused.

It had been ten minutes of singing and washing and bathing- and listening in awe and admiration.

" What?" Sweetie B. asked, toweling her hair.

" Your voice is wonderful!" Rarity broke out. " You should be a singer!"

Sweetie B. grimaced. Then a slow, thoughtful smile spread on her face- then she wrinkled her nose with a puzzled expression.

" I AM good in it... but i don't really want to," she finished.

Rarity's face drooped. She picked up the newspaper in her mouth. " The Pony Appreciation Day is today- maybe you will get some advice there," she said. But she couldn't help but make the saddest pity-for face ever. She couldn't force Sweetie to be a singer- but if her lil sis sung she could get much more than her cutie mark- fans, fame, money...

It made Rarity dizzy. But maybe there was no hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Hi guys!" Scootaloo greeted her friends as they reached the festival. " Aren't you excited? I will learn to FLY!"

"I can put this weird big sharp-thingy to use!" Sweetie B. grinned.

" _Horn._" Rarity laughed.

"_HORN._ Right." Sweetie B said.

Then AppleJack and Rarity went away.

" I can learn how awesome it is to be an Earth pony," Apple Bloom said.

They were all excited.

" Welcome to the festival everypony!" Twilight smiled through the mic. " And meet the special guests!"

" AppleJack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Rarity, Sweetie Belle' and Apple Bloom!" Twilight called out

Everypony clapped and cheered. In the front row, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon sneered and rolled their eyes. Jealous witches.

The called out ponies came to the stage and bowed. But the cutie-mark crusaders didn't know why they were up there.

" It's not fair!" Diamond Tiara whispered to Silver Spoon. " Why do THEY get all the attention- their blank flanks! I bet noone would even talk to them, if they knew they had no cutie mark!" She grinned. " Hey! That's it!"

Silver Spoon gasped. " You wouldn't..." she warned. This was a bit too severe.

" I would." Diamond sneered. Then she breathed in and hollered. " Hey everypony! Sweetie belle', Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom aint got their cutie marks!"

Silence.

The poor fillies on stage, whimpered and sputtered. Their reputation was spoilt. This was it for them.

Why would Diamond Tiara be so cruel?

Twilight gasped.

AppleJack frowned in disgust at Diamond Tiara. The crowd burst out laughing.

It was all over...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all folks! Some ponies will get their cutie marks, here! Guess who :) Sweetie Belle's song was pathetic- (lyrics)- i wrote it in the shower Hope you liked the first chapter- read the next! Review and Favourite :)


	2. Sweetie Belle's Music

The crowd's laughter rung in their ears, and Sweetie Belle couldn't hold back tears.

" Ponies! Enough of this. They will get their cutie marks soon- we have to enjoy- not make people sad!" Twilight tried.

Silver Spoon glared at Diamond Tiara. " Tiara, you're a witch. I can't stay with you," she trotted off.

"Whatever." Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes.

The crowd quieted down. Not everyone was laughing. A few in the crowd, just stared.

"Now everyone go to the specific groups- and enjoy!" Rarity choked and came in.

The ponies stampeded to the groups.

Rainbow Dash flew to the pegasus one. A huge pegasus flag waving in the air. All the pegasus jumped on a huge cloud platform, which Rainbow Dash had squeezed together for hours.

Twilight galloped to the unicorn one. It was all misty and sparkly and magical. The unicorn flag waving freely and delicately.

AppleJack hugged Apple Bloom and went to the Earth Pony one. With all the cool decorations and stuff,and the flag waving quickly and with honor.

Sweetie Belle was still in tears but she calmed down and Rarity hugged her and. "Sweetie, just ignore them, ok? Now go have some fun."

Rarity's heart tore that Sweetie Belle had a good chance in getting a cutie mark of singing- but she was just too ignorant to find that out.

And Rarity and Sweetie Belle went to the unicorn group.

Diamond Tiara went to the Earth Pony group and smirked at Apple Bloom, who was still on stage. That was enough to raise fires of hatred in Scootaloo's and Apple Bloom's eyes.

" Why did she do that?" Apple Bloom asked.

" Forget her- we're here to have fun," Scootaloo said firmly. And she fluttered to the pegasus group, while Apple Bloom ran to the Earth pony one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Ok, birds- sing! Sing! And a one, two, three, four..." Fluttershy signaled her choir of robins and sparrows.

But the birds kept still.

" Helloo...?" Fluttershy looked cautiously at them.

Then she squealed and raced round and round the tree, where the birds perched- as stiff as stones.

" Birds! Oh are you ok!? Hello? Oh dear!" she cried.

" What_ever _is the matter Fluttershy? Where's the music?"Rarity asked, trotting to her friend.

" The birds are stiff and still- and won't sing or chirp!"

" Why! How could THAT happen?"

" **I **know!" Silver Spoon eagerly came in.

" yes...?" Rarity asked.

" Tell me!" Fluttershy cried in exasperation.

" Diamond Tiara wanted to ruin the event so she took a picture of the birds and the birds were still with shock."

" WHAT!?" Rarity began to get angry." Oh dear! What will we do?"

Silver Spoon went to the refreshments,pleased,and ate a cookie. Suddenly, Diamond Tiara pounced on her and they went rolling down the hill, fiercely.

" You told them! You told them!" she growled. " You have gone too far! I had to stop you!" Silver Spoon shot back. And they fought, and rolled and argued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

" What should we do? What should we do?" Fluttershy squeaked. " DJ pony is out of town! And my birds and I have been practicing a good deal, lately! What a pity!"

Rarity squealed in delight. "I know! I KNOW!" She hollered. " Let Sweetie Belle' sing!"

" Oh dear! Is that a good idea?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

" OF COURSE! SWEETIE BELLE'!" Rarity ran to the unicorn group.

" Oh my! Can I sing too?" Fluttershy said.

" you have a BEAUTIFUL voice, i must admit," Rarity said. " And Sweetie Belle' can sing too. You be the background singer."

Sweetie Belle' was using her horn to levitate a brownie. Her horn ignited with small white sparks and the brownie hovered in the air, as she pierced her eyes tight shut and gritted her teeth.

" SWEETIE' BELLE!" Rarity's booming, yet lovable voice screamed.

And Sweetie B. dropped her concentration and the Brownie fell to the ground- actually Snips ate it before it did, anyway.

"Good job everypony! Good job, Sweetie Bell! I am SO proud!" Twilight smiled, sincerely.

Sweetie Belle' thanked Twilight and glared at her big sister.

" WHAT!?" Sweetie B. asked, grumpily. And Rarity explained the matter. " No way!" S. B. yelled. " I'll just make a fool of myself! I cannot!"

" You can do it!" Rarity cried. " PLEEEEEAAAASEEEE?"

Sweetie Belle' drooped. " Oh okay."

And she sadly, timidly, climbed on top of the stage. She looked down, where a whole crowd had gathered. Fluttershy was already on stage. Rarity had come to drop Sweetie stage. " Now, do your thing!" Rarity whispered, before going back down.

" Darling, don't be scared!" Fluttershy said gently. " You can do it!"

Sweetie Belle' saw the crowd stared at her, puzzled- Scootaloo looked puzzled too. Apple Bloom had a nervous smile. Her parents and friends grinned encouraging smiles at her.

" Um, good day! Hope you are...uh, enjoying the celebration..." Sweetie Belle' squeaked. " And you might want musc so-"

" Hey! Is that FILLY going to perform?" someone in the crowd shouted.

Sweetie Belle' shrunk back. But her friends and family still encouraged her, with nervous and big smiles.

" Don't Listen to them! You can do it!" Fluttershy cheered.

" Thank You." Sweetie Belle' said, but she wanted to cry. She was VERY worried.

She saw Diamond Tiara giggle and sneer at her- that did it!

Sweetie Belle' opened her mouth to sing- and sang:

_Together, together, together everyone_  
_Together, together, come on let's have some fun_  
_Together, we're there for each other every time_  
_Together, together, come on let's do this right_

_Here and now it's time for celebration_  
_I finally figured it out, yeah, yeah_  
_That all our dreams have no limitations_  
_That's what it's all about_

_Everyone is special in their own way_  
_We make each other strong, we make each other strong_  
_We're not the same_  
_We're different in a good way_  
_Together's where we belong_

_We're all in this together_  
_Once we know_  
_That we are_  
_We're all stars_  
_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_  
_And it shows_  
_When we stand_  
_Hand in hand_  
_Make our dreams come true_

_Together, together, together everyone_  
_Together, together, come on let's have some fun_  
_Together, we're there for each other every time_  
_Together, together, come on let's do this right_

_We're all here_  
_And speaking out with one voice_  
_We're going to rock the house_  
_The party's on, now everybody make some noise_  
_Come on, scream and shout_

_We've arrived because we stuck together_  
_Champions one and all_

_We're all in this together_  
_[ From: .net ]_  
_Once we know_  
_That we are_  
_We're all stars_  
_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_  
_And it shows_  
_When we stand_  
_Hand in hand_  
_Make our dreams come_

_We're all in this together_  
_When we reach_  
_We can fly_  
_Know inside_  
_We can make it_

_We're all in this toghether_  
_Once we see_  
_There's a chance_  
_That we have_  
_And we take it_

_Wild cats sing along_  
_Yeah, you really got it goin' on_  
_Wild cats in the house_  
_Everybody say it now_

_Wild cats everywhere_  
_Wave your hands up in the air_  
_That's the way we do it_  
_Let's get to it_  
_Time to show the world_

_We're all in this together_  
_Once we know_  
_That we are_  
_We're all stars_  
_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_  
_And it shows_  
_When we stand_  
_Hand in hand_  
_Make our dreams come true_

_We're all in this together_  
_When we reach_  
_We can fly_  
_Know inside_  
_We can make it_

_We're all in this together_  
_Once we see_  
_There's a chance_  
_That we have_  
_And we take it_

_Wild cats everywhere_  
_Wave your hands up in the air_  
_That's the way we do it_  
_Let's get to it_  
_Come on everyone!_

_Sweetie Belle sung, with Fluttershy singing in parts beautifully._

When they finished, Sweetie Belle' looked nervously in the crowd.

The crowd was still- and then hoof by hoof they started a THUNDEROUS applause! Diamond Tiara stood mouth open as Silver Spoon clapped!

Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle' bowed, grinning.

Rarity and the parents, friends and family and crowd all applauded MADLY and with proud faces. They were AMAZED- that it is pretty hard to explain.

Sweetie Belle' felt her eyes water up in proud happiness- and then with a magenta sparkly mist on her flank,something amazing appeared, and she could scarcely breath. PLOP!

Straight to the ground, she fainted. Sweetie Belle' had gotten her very own Cutie Mark...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pretty suspenseful HUH guys? AWESOME, huh? And the two other ponies will get it soon- in the next chapter! Please Review :) And yes, the song is from High School Musical- stay tuned!


	3. All the Right Moves

" Sweetie Belle'!" Rarity screamed, as her sister fainted onstage. The crowd gasped. Diamond Tiara cackled. " What happened to her?" she snorted.

Rarity ran up the stage, and gazed at Sweetie B. Then she shrieked. " She's gotten her cutie mark!" she yelled.

The crowd stopped short. Everyone was shocked. Apple Bloom's mouth opened, Scootaloo revolted and fell to the ground.

Sweetie Belle's eyes fluttered- and she opened them.

_Was it a dream? She thought, or did i actually... get it?  
_

She peered at her off-white flank and smiled. She had! " YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!" She screeched, involuntarily.

"i've got my cutie mark! I've got my cutie mark! I've got my cutie mark!" she hopped up and down. The crowd clapped. Diamond Tiara stared, in shock.

" Wwwhat?" she stammered.

The cutie mark were musical notes and a mic- for singing- and it was beautiful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Hey, look guys!" Scootaloo left the ground. " I can FLY!"

Apple Bloom gazed slowly at the ground. " I can't believe Sweetie Belle' got her cutie mark," she sniffed.

Scootaloo frowned. " We'll get it soon- she waited, she got it."

Apple Bloom looked teary-eyed, but hopeful and she nodded slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Sis!" Sweetie Belle' cried, as she and Rarity walked together home." I did it! I did it! This day has actually come!"

Rarity smiled. " And you aren't in the "Cutiemark Crusaders" now, right?"

" Oh yeah..." Sweetie Belle' said sadly. " I wonder if my friends can forgive me for that."

" FORGIVE you? It's not your fault."Rarity said." Now come on..."

_**SCREEEECH!**_

A scooter whizzed up infront of their eyes. And on it was Scootaloo.

" Hey," Scootaloo waved. " Where are you two going?"

" Home, darling," Rarity said.

" But what about the festival?" Scootaloo asked. " You have to stay!"

"Well... I am tired..." Rarity began.

" you go home- I want to enjoy the festival."Sweetie Belle' told her big sister." Bye."

" Oh okay. Bye!" Rarity walked on to home.

The two friends raced back to the festival and Rainbow Dash confronted them."Time for the "moves" show!"she said. " Many ponies will show off their skills- a must watch!"-dragging them to the place where the crowd was seated- " Come on!"

Scootaloo and Sweetie saw people backflipping and rainbooms and air-tricks taking place.

Suddenly, when the grand- finale came the crowd and the two fillies were amazed at what they saw.

" These were AMAZING!" Scootaloo cried. " I wonder what the GRAND FINALE' will be!"

Several minutes passed and nothing happened. The crowd began to feel irritated and complained, furiously.

" I am sorry," a light pink mare with green eyes and brown hair said softly." But the Grand Finale' pony is sick, today- a terrible case of flu! So we are thinking of some... replacement."

Scootaloo's eyes lit up.

but... " That'll be me!" Rainbow Dash grinned.

" But you already did two tricks!" Scootaloo whined. She wanted to perform!

" Well, a DOUBLE sonic rainboom will-"

" I want to! PLEEEASE?" Scootaloo broke out.

Sweetie Belle' stared aghast. " YOU?" she asked.

Rainbow Dash looked shocked. " What can you DO?" She giggled. "We need experts here, kid."

" I know GREAT scooter moves."Scootaloo said. " ALL types of moves."

Rainbow Dash looked doubtfully at her, but let her. " Don't embarrass me." she said.

"I won't!" Scootaloo grinned. She ran backstage, and the mare allowed her.

"We really have no choice- break a leg." she said, reluctantly.

Scootaloo got her scooter and waited behind the curtain drop machine.

"We have a great upturn! Somepony wants to show off their moves on a scooter! And this is JUST a small filly!" The mare told the crowd.

The crowd whispered, doubtfully and excitedly.

" Welcome... SCOOTALOO!" The mare cried.

The crowd gasped.

Diamond Tiara wrinkled her nose. " Is it me or are ALL these losers coming up on stage and "wowing" the crowd?"

Silver Spoon grinned. " Let's see." she shrugged.

Rainbow Dash put on a nervous smile, and Sweetie Belle' and Apple Bloom stared, in great intrest.

Rock music began to play.

And Scootaloo did her thing! She skated up to the sky, did three backflips and seven up-side down turns and then scooted down to the ground, whizzing upwards to the sky again and jumping off the scooter! And falling to the GROUND!

The crowd was cheering- but then they gasped! Rainbow Dash gasped. " Uh oh." she gulped.

Scootaloo almost hit the ground- when the Scooter fell down first and she fell on it and turned quickly round and round and went upwards to the sky!

The crowd turned into hooligans! They gasped. Bright sun-rays shone on Scootaloo's mane

Falling downwards, she quickly groomed a cloud into herself on a skateboard-crowd cheering, she jumped on the cloud to turn it into smithereens and landed to the ground stylishly. Then she backflipped off the skateboard and looked nervously in the crowd.

The crowd cheered and applauded and: "SCOOTALOO! SCOOTALOO! SCOOTALOO!" they yelled.

" AMAZING!" the pale pink mare cried. " Yay! Yahoo!"

" That filly has goooodd moves!" someone yelled.

Then,exactly like what happened to Sweetie Belle' happened. A bright mist appeared on her flank- and her cutie mark appeared!

" I've got it too!" Scootaloo screamed. " I've got my cutie mark! MY CUTIE MARK!"

The crowd clapped. Diamond Tiara gritted her teeth. " Show off! ARGH!" She hid her head in her hooves.

The cutie mark was a skate-board, with swirls around it. AWESOME.

EVERYONE was happy. But AppleBloom wasn't. A tear rolled down her cheek. It was always her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SHORT. And kind of- samish. Now they will leave the carnival- the next chapter is seriously mind-blowing. A.B. will get her's in a SERIOSULY different way- kind of.

And I hope you will take the big liberty of REVIEWING and FAVORITING.

I would like to thank the favourites and reviews written- Hope you can manage the wait.

STORIES COMING UP:

SCOOTALOO'S PARENTS LIFESTORY

APPLEJACK'S PARENTS

DERPY'S LIFE

FLUTTERSHY TRIBUTE

PINKIE PIE WAS ADOPTED

And more when I think!

Bye guys :D


	4. The Wrench

Apple Bloom broke out and ran away, tears dangling by her eyes.

" Apple Bloom!" AppleJack cried, running after her. The crowd stared at the running away, sobbing pale yellow filly.

Scootaloo looked at her in confusion. "Is she ok?" she asked herself. But before she could go to her friend, people swarmed around her in praise and and questions.

Scootaloo looked above them, annoyed, at Apple Bloom running away- in great despair. She sighed. Oh no!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in great anguish Apple Bloom was running and galloping to her barn room. She fell to her bed and the the pillow was already soaking with her tears.

AppleJack arrived, shortly afterwards, panting.

" What's wrong,sugar-cube!?" she demanded. " Aren't ye happy, Scootaloo got her cutie mark?"

" I am!" Apple Bloom cried. " But-" she hesitated. " LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cried.

" Darling, sugar-cube...Tell me." A.J. said, gently. " Please?"

Apple Bloom looked up- her face and eyes red and wet and puffy.

" What about **ME? ME? ME? ME!"** She screamed. " Why do **I, I,I, **never get MINE?"

She sobbed and sobbed. " Darling! If your friends got it in one day, theres a BIG change you're next!" A.J. could feel her pain- it was quite understandable.

Apple Bloom sniffed. But that wasn't enough to comfort her.

" Maybe if you, go outside, something might happen..."

Apple Bloom sobbed again and ran outside and bawled in the sunshine. Birds flew away and animals scuttled away- and then she stopped.

She looked around and sniffled and just STOPPED. She hid her face in her hooves.

" The cutie mark Crusaders is no more." she said, sniffling. " No One's left! But ME, ME,ME!"

_Or is there?_

Realization hit her- there was still one more filly! A dull, brown one- BABS SEED!

Apple Bloom ran inside and stamped her hoove. " Call Babs Seed, here, right now!" She commanded.

AppleJack looked puzzled. " Why, alright... Lucky you,she's already visiting today! And there she is!"

AppleBloom turned around and saw her cousin, walking up to her, with her parents.

They hugged tightly." COUSIN!" She screamed.

Babs seed grinned; " Nice to see ya after sooo long!"

Apple Bloom then told her, her problem.

Babs Seed wrinkled her nose. " Only you're left?" she asked.

" And you! Since we two are the only ones left in the Cutie Mark Crusaders we must-"

" Not ME."-With a laugh.

" Wwhat... What do you mean?"

Babs Seed showed A.B. her brown flank- which looked different- there was a CUTIE MARK there! Three seeds.

" Earned them for sowing seeds all meh time." Babs Seed grinned. " Professional Gardeness- female of gardener- get it?"

While they were talking, they were also walking- to the Cutie Marks Crusader Tree-house.

Now tears filled Apple Bloom's eyes and she screamed and screamed and couldn't stop screaming... It was dreadful.

Suddenly,CRASH!

Scootaloo fell to the ground, on her scooter, her tail hiding a part of her new cutie-mark. The whole Tree-house was wrecked. Broken- to smithereens.

" ooppps." she stumbled over the letters.

" Apple Bloom! You broke out and I came here to talk to you." Scootaloo got to the point.

Apple Bloom showed her blank flank and sighed miserably. " You're an idiot if you do not know why." she said, a tear rolling down.

Babs Seed looked in sympathy- then her partner in crime, or BEFORE- partner in crime, Diamond Tiara came, coolly, her hair in a bun combed back with a gold comb with a red ruby in it.

" What do you want?" Scootaloo said,coming forward. She was ready to attack!

"Oh, nothing." Diamond said, grinning. " Poor Apple Bloom- blankie- flankie." she jeered.

" Back off!" Babs seed stepped forward.

" Just because YOU all got your cutie marks, that doesn't mean I won't tease A.B." Diamond sneered.

Scootaloo punched Diamond Tiara, who fell down. Then the two fought their way, far away.

Babs Seed sighed at the tree-house. " It's wrecked." she sighed.

Apple Bloom looked at her misery. " I'll fix it." she offered.

And flawlessly,though she was just a filly, she fixed everything, fitted the roof, painted, hammered, screwed. A few ponies stopped to gaze at this, until about twenty were seated, looking in awe and surprise and wonder.

Apple Bloom was done, soon after and she hopped down the terrace. She looked at the awed crowd, curiously.

"Uh..." she said, unsure.

" Young filly,my roof is broken- mind if you can fix it?" one asked.

" And my door! It's SO squeaky!"

" My cupboard door is broken. Can you put it back on?"

" Paint my house- and gate."

"My stairs need a mending!"

" My fence is utterly broken!"

All these requests, made her feel dizzy. Why were they asking HER? Because she just finished the tree-house?

But reluctantly, she did ALL her jobs, and then sighed angrily.

" What do they think I am?" she groaned. " I'm a cutie-markless pony who can't build anything. It was luck. I bet anyone could do those jobs."

She sat alone, in the smack middle of Ponyville, people passing her. Someone threw a bit on her. She growled- she was no beggar!

But she took it and sighed, going to the baker's to buy a small bun to comfort her. She was a beggar- begging for her cutie mark.

The baker-woman put freshly baked muffins and buns on the ledge. She gave a fresh apple-pie to Derpy, who ate it in an instant and asked for another.

" Yes?" The baker-woman asked Apple Bloom.

" A bun, please."

" Currants?"

" No. But with whipped cream."

" Ok-" then she peered carefully at the fillie's flank. " Nice cutie mark." she remarked.

Apple Bloom said nothing- she was obviously not talking to her.

" Hello?" the baker-woman waved her hoof.

Apple Bloom looked at her, questioningly. " Yes?"

" Nice cutie mark."

"I don't have any."

" of course you do! Look!"

Apple Bloom's eyes popped- and ear-drums too. She slowly looked at her pale yellow bare flank- but it was different. It was pale yellow- her hind legs were connected to it- her beautiful hot-pink tail was sprouting out of it- it was all the same.

But what was this? A hammer, and a wrench, with pink swirls?

Apple Bloom rubbed her eyes. " HUH?" she looked again. She squinted. " That can't be right. I never had a cutie mark!"

" You do now," the baker woman smiled.

Apple Bloom stared and stared and stared. " I do...?" she gulped. She couldn't believe it. She SQUEALED and jumped through the roof, and saw the blue sky, and came down back inside." I DO!"

" Pinkie Pie SO needs to throw a PARTY for this!" She cried.

" My rooff..." The baker-woman frowned a bit.

" See my cutie mark? I'll fx it later!"

Then AppleBloom backflipped and flipped and danced her way to sugarcube corner. After all, she needed to throw a party! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon would be DEAD jealous, and her family and friends would be proud and surprised. And this was extraodinary.

Who knew this was their lucky day?

THE END...OR IS IT A NEW BEGINNING?

* * *

It's over guys- if you want me to make something like them "CELEBRATING" their cutie-marks or something, review and tell me. Now I can focus on new stories. Hope you enjoyed! I enjoyed making it!The AppleBloom was my favourite!

Speaking of favourite, do favourite and review! And thanks again for all the reviews and favourites, and please request stories incase I finish all ym ideas! 3 thanks for support, :)


End file.
